


Landstraßen

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Mike sitzt das erste Mal nach dem Umfall in einem Auto.





	Landstraßen

-1.2  
"Dann viel Glück im Gericht." Meine fertiggestellten Akten überreichte ich ihm.  
"Du meinst uns viel Glück vor Gericht?" Entsetzt blickte ich ihn an.  
"Ich soll mitkommen?"  
"Du denkst ich würde dich nicht mitnehmen?" Wissend, dass es eine Fandfrage war zuckte ich mit den Schulter. "Du hast Recht ich wollte dich nicht mitnehmen aber dann würdest du meine Genialität verpassen." Mit seinem angeberischen Grinsen, das sich nach nicht mal einer Woche schon in meinen Kopf gebrannt hatte deutete er auf das Auto hinter ihm und gab mir die Akte zurück. Er selbst stieg ein während ich in meinem Gedächnis die Bilder abspielte. Ungewollt. Immer und immer wieder tauchen sie auf sobald ich in ein Auto steigen möchte. Wie mein Vater in seinem schicken Anzug meiner Mutter in ihrem roten Kleid die Tür aufhielt. Wie er mir von unten zu winkte und ich nicht reagierte weil ich sauer auf ihn sein wollte. Wie er eine Grimmasse zog um mich aufzuheitern. Wie er einstieg und nie wieder zurück kam. "Ich- Ich muss noch-"  
"Steig in das Auto, du hast es dir verdient." Er zog die Autotür zu und ließ mich ums Auto herum gehen. 

Langsam öffnete ich die Tür und biss meine Zähne zusammen als ich einstieg. Ich saß seit dem nie wieder in einem Auto. Mein Blick viel auf die sitze vor mir. In dem Rückfach des Sitzes meiner Mutter hat früher vor jeder langen Fahrt ein neues Buch gesteckt und irgendeine Süßigkeit. Sie wollte nicht,dass mir langweilig wird. Langsam fuhr unser Fahrer auf die Straße und mischte sich in den dichten Straßenverkehrs Manhattens. Dad hat immer Landstraßen bevorzugt. Lange. Endloslange. Manchmal hat er mir erzählt sie hätten kein Ende und damit wir von ihr runter kommen, müsse ich einschlafen damit ich den Zauber nicht mitbekomme. 

Ein Taxi fuhr dicht an uns vorbei und ließ mich zusammen zucken. Wann war mir der Job so wichtig geworden das ich das hier tue? Harvey saß gelassen da und trank von seinen Kaffee. Meine Hände würden keinen Kaffebecher halten können. Erneut raßte ein Auto an uns vorbei, während mir unfassbar heiß wurde. Unauffällig versuchte ich mehr Luft zu holen und nicht aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Mit meiner rechten Hand spielte ich an dem obersten Knopf von meinem Hemd um es etwas zu öffnen und die Kravatte zurecht zu ziehen aber ich scheiterte und legte meine Hand zurück auf meine Oberschenkel. Ein erneuter Schwall an Hitze überkam mich und ich hörte meinen Herzschlag in meinen Ohren. Er war laut und schnell. Mein Hals fühlte sich immernoch an wie abgeschnürt weshalb ich erneut versuchte die Kravatte zu öffnen um mir selbst mehr Freiraum zu geben. Meine Hände waren Nass vom Schweiß egal wie oft ich sie versuchte abzuwischen, während der Herzschlag in meinen Ohren immer lauter wurde.

Sicht Harvey:

Ein bisschen genervt von Mike der neben mir saß und herumhampelte schaute ich aus dem Fenster bevor es mir zu viel wurde und ich meinen Kopf zu ihm drehte  
"In Sachen Anstand-" Ich unterbrach mich selbst. "Was ist los mit dir?" Ihm lief der Schweiß von seiner Stirn während er von Moment zu Moment panischer Atmete. "Harvey-Luft." Brachte er bloß heraus weshalb ich Ray befahl an die Seite zu fahren und Mike so aus dem Auto an die frische Luft half.  
"Tut mir lied, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen-"  
"Du hörst dich an als wärest du einen Marathon gelaufen was ist los mit dir?" Immernoch versuchte er sich zu fangen weshalb ich ihn am Arm packte und zu einer kleinen Mauer begleitete auf die er sich setzten konnte. Er hustete mehrmals bevor er erneut aufstehen wollte um Luft zu holen.  
"Mir reichts ich rufe 911." Aus meiner Tasche kramte ich mein Handy als Mike zu meinem Handgelenk griff.  
"Ist okay, ich komme klar es ist nichts schlimmes." Fragend blickte ich ihn an. "Ist es eine Allergie? Ist es irgendeine Krankheit?"  
"Es ist Panik, es ist alles gut,das ist nicht gefährlich." Kurz lachte er auf und hielt sich dann seinen Bauch.  
"Wovor?" Anhand seiney Gesichtsausdruckes wusste ich, dass ich Abstand nehmen sollte und es Bewieß sich das ich Recht hatte als er sich wenige Sekunden später übergab. "Jesus Christ, bin ich so Angsteinflößend." Entgegengesetzt meines Interesses,half ich ihm bei seiner Krawatte und legte sie ihm auf den Rücken. "Wenn das alles Panik ist, woher kommt sie?" Er sammelte sich kurz und setzte sich zurück auf die Mauer. "Vorm Autofahren. Meine Eltern starben als ich 11 war in einem Autounfall. Ich saß seit dem nie wieder in einem." Entsetzt blickte ich ihm an.  
"Du hättest etwas sagen können." Mike schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es lief doch alles gut." Scherzte er und schien sich wieder einbekommen zu haben. "Lass uns zurück laufen." Aufmunternt klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter und hoffte das er das nie wieder tut. Denn ein kleiner Tür hatte verdammt weiche Knie bekommen.


End file.
